pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
.life/Segundo día
Segundo día en la aldea. Yo me levanté a las 9 de la mañana para ir a pasear un rato por las montañas, para disfrutar un poco de esas vistas que sólo se pueden conseguir si escalas un monte. Me preparé una botella de agua y un bocadillo para cuando llegara a la cima, tenía que almorzar. Salí de la casa y me dispuse a entrar en la montaña. Cuando llebava ya un rato caminando un Pokémon con aspecto muy fuerte se chocó conmigo. Archivo:Cara de Conkeldurr by Pokemon Diamond.png Jodeer. Mira por donde vas, enano de mierda! Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Perdone, no miraba por donde iba. Archivo:Cara de Conkeldurr by Pokemon Diamond.png Hummm... ¿Tu vienes de la aldea, chavalin? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Bueno, estoy de vacaciones allí. Archivo:Cara de Conkeldurr by Pokemon Diamond.png ¿En serio? Pues has tenido una suerte cojonuda. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¿Por qué dices eso? Archivo:Cara de Conkeldurr by Pokemon Diamond.png Ya lo sabras, pequeño ingenuo, ya lo sabras. Todo a su debido tiempo. No entendía lo que me decía ese hombre, le hice caso omiso y seguí caminando, llegué, almorzé bajé al pié de la montaña y me fuí a casa. Estaba ya Strider desayunando. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png ¿Qué pasa tío? Me he levantado y no estabas. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png He ido a pasear. Te cojo una galleta, vale? Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png Como quieras, yo no tengo mucha hambre. De repente, sonó un ruido muy fuerte, y a continuación, un terremoto. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png ¿Pero qué cojones pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Voy a salir fuera. Eso hice, y la sorpresa que me llevé no fué muy bonita. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Strider, ven a ver esto. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png Diooos. Menos mal que estamos a un kilómetro de la aldea. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Jodeer. Están todas las casas en llamas, y varios Pokémon gigantescos atacando a la población. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png Tenemos que irnos pitando de aquí, pero hay que pasar por la aldea. Va a ser algo arriesgado, pero lo tenemos que hacer. ¿Estás preparado? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Con muchísimo miedo pero preparado. De repente, un Pokémon saltó de la nada y nos sobresaltó. Archivo:Cara_de_Slaking.png Yéeepale! Qué escondida estaba esta casita. Bueno, sólo me queda prenderle fuego y matar a estos críos. Pan comido. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png De eso nada, macho. Te vamos a atacar nosotros primero. Houndoom arremató contra la tripa del Slaking, quemándole. Aunque no le haya hecho daño, la quemadura le iba a fastidiar un poco la batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Slaking.png Y ME QUEMA. Mira que ponéis las cosas fáciles, eh? Slaking utiliza imagen contra Houndoom, haciéndole bastante daño. Entonces yo entro en escena. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png HIJO DE PUTAAA. Lanzé mi Llamarada más potente contra él, pero apenas le hizo nada. El iba utilizando imagen y nosotros lo íbamos esquivando. Él no recordaba que tenía la quemadura, e iba quitándole poco a poco vida. Yo era el único que podía combatir, porque Imagen le había hecho mucho daño. Mientras yo miraba a Strider me pegó un buen golpe. Archivo:Cara_de_Slaking.png ¿Ya esta? Dos Imagen más y me los cargo. Se disponía a lanzar el movimiento Imagen, pero una sombra apareció de la nada. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png A mí no me puedes dar, eh? Archivo:Cara_de_Slaking.png ¿Qué? Me cago en tu puta madre. Mientras dice eso, intenta golpear a Gengar sin darse cuenta de que él es tipo fantasma, y no le afectan los ataques normales. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Bueeno, ya es hora de terminar con esto. Gengar lanzó una onda certera contra Slaking, dándole de lleno y debilitándolo. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Un poco más y ese cabrón os destroza a los dos. Soy Gengar, y me han dado la misión de protegerte. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png ¿Protegerme? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Así es. ¿Creías que esto eran unas vacaciones? Te hemos traído aquí para que hagas un artículo sobre la Grand Bomb. La Grand Bomb son 10 Pokémon, generalmente muuy fuertes, que se les encomienda destruír civilizaciones por diversos motivos. Yo pertenecí a la Grand Bomb, pero me hecharon por abstenerme a esta misión. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene esta aldea para que la quiera destruir el gobierno? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Tendréis que seguirme a un lugar. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png Ugh... ¿Qué ha pasado? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Despierta y síguenos. Los dos corrimos como pudimos y seguimos a Gengar. Mientras corríamos raudos, obserbávamos cómo poco a poco la cuidad se iba destruyendo, quedaban 8 de los 10 miembros pertenecientes a la Grand Bomb, uno había muerto, y Gengar estaba con nosotros. Los pokémon faltantes eran: Conkeldurr, Salamence, Charizard, Gyarados, Sableye, Medicham, Gliscor y Latios. Nos sobresaltó este último, parecía el lider de los otros Pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Latios.png Gengar, pagarás por habernos traicionado, te mataré despiadadamente y llevaré tu cabeza al gobierno como prueba. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Probemos. Tengo un pequeño as bajo la manga. Dichos Pokémon se encarnizaron en una violenta batalla. Parecía que Latios iba ganando, pero Gengar se estaba dejando ganar, ya que le guardaba un poco de respeto. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Ya vale, me voy a poner en serio. Archivo:Cara_de_Latios.png Humm? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Desde que me hechásteis, no creas que me he pasado todos los días haciendo el vago. Gengar lanzó un potente Rayo Hielo a Latios, dejándolo fuera de combate. Gengar estaba a un nivel muy por encima de los demas miembros, ya que era el más antiguo. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png El tío este no es moco de pavo. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Ya ves, tienes muchísima fuerza, Gengar. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Y eso que estoy ya mayor, los años pasan factura. Llegamos al final a ese lugar que decía Gengar. Era una catedral, hecha de diamante, que contenía por dentro una bomba muy peligrosa, que haría explotar el mundo entero. Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Aquí está, la bomba masiva. Fué construída por un antiguo terrorista hace ya 1000 años. Tiene un poder abismal, por eso el gobierno convocó al Grand Bomb para destruír la aldea. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png Pero, ¿no hubiera sido más fácil coger el explosivo? Archivo:Cara de Gengar.png Se negaron. Ahora os teletransportaré a vuestras casas junto a vuestro equipaje, recuerda escribir el artículo sobre esto. Quiero que sepan la verdad. Hasta pronto. Gengar nos teletransportó a todos nosotros a nuestras casas. Yo suspiré del alivio, pero me daban pena los pobres aldeanos. Strider no se tomó muy bien estas vacaciones. Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png ¿Vacaciones? Vete a la mierda. Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Novela